The Burdened Hero
by Airus
Summary: A young boy with a cursed power others desire, suffering he never asked for, hated for something beyond his control. Will he rise up and overcome his adversity or will he succumb to the evils of the world and lose himself forever. The answer lies within the tale of a Burdened Hero, this is the tale of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: The Re-Birth

Disclaimer: I own none of the material and references shown within this story

"I won't go against my word!" Talking

'I will never run away!' Thinking

 **"Let's do this Kit!"** Distorted Speech

 **'Ah what to do today, let's see murder, murder, murder, and oh more murder'** Distorted Thoughts

 _ **Journey Start**_

 _October 10th_

A small secluded island, named Patch, located west of Vale. Patch only known for 2 distinct landmarks, the first was a huntsman training school that opened up recently, and it's strange natural gray forest.

Deep within the forest reveals a red and white cottage, whose paint was chipped and faded over the years, inside displays a raven haired women sitting upright on a bed. The women who appears to be in her early 20s wearing a shallow cut black dress with her red girdle-belt discarded on a stand beside the bed along with her matching gauntlets. Her normally luxuriant and wavy hair was messy and tangled and her pale skin was turning a dark red and her beautiful face was plagued with pain and contempt.

Birth, the beginning stages of the cycle known as life. Woman have to feel a great amount of pain during this time. Men, however would never feel this pain of this magnitude. Because men are free from this burden, woman typically blame the man and some would even inflict harm upon him to distract themselves.

The room was filled with grunts and heavy breathing until it was broken by scream.

"Arrggggg", the scream did not originate from the woman, but rather a Caucasian man bend over grasping his broken hand.

"Raven, you couldn't have been a little gentler?" the man winced. Her only response was to glare at him and continued to crush his hand as a way release her pain.

"You could handle worse than this Taiyang" she panted out, her icy tone still very much present.

The man now identified as Taiyang was a young handsome man with blue eyes and a light tan. He wore brown cargo pants complete with black shoes and a tan dress shirt with a vest above that. His eyes widened in fear, but before he could say anything another man walked in.

"You know Taiyang she is pushing out two babies the size of your arm through her vagina while all you got was a sore ha-*crack* broken hand" a man spoke with a light chuckle. Taiyang released a yelp at how his hand was broken despite the fact that is was reinforced with aura.

"hmph...Weak" Raven replied weakly

"God Damn it Qrow" Taiyang cried out while trying his best to relieve the pressure placed upon his now broken hand.

Qrow smirked and gave another chuckle at his friends comment as takes a swig from a flask he keeps in his shirt. He wears a light gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He pairs it with black dress pants and complements with black shoes. He also leaves a tattered red cape draped over his shoulders reaching his lower back.

"Ma'am take a deep breath and continue pushing I can see the head" the doctor calmly told Raven.

After a few moments of grunts and a mild scream, Raven has given birth and was taking a small break while the doctor cut the umbilical cord and cleaned off all the amoebic fluid, excrement, and blood off the baby with warm water and then wrapping him in towels to keep him warm.

"This is great progress, however we still need to deliver your other child" stated by the Doctor as he promptly hands the child off to Qrow who gently cradles the head in attempt to soothe his crying.

"Ahhhhhh" Raven screamed as she was hit with another contraction to push her second child out. Qrow stepped away not wishing to even see a glimpse of his sisters private areas. The doctor then repeats the same procedure to the other babe a it comes out.

"Qrow... hand ov...er my son" Raven said weakly. As she slowly sits up and recovers her energy. Taiyang ignoring his broken hand, helps Raven sit up as the Doctor hands over the daughter.

However, before Qrow can reply a relatively short woman entered the room. She wore a black shirt with matching battle skirt with a large white cloak covering her whole body.

"Oooo...CanIholdhim,huhRaven?,CanIholdhimprettyplease?" the woman said too quickly for anyone to catch what she said.

"What?" replied everyone else in the room

"Can I hold him" she said as slow as she could although excitement was clearly shown on her face.

Raven was about to decline until she saw how the woman looked like she was going to cry at any moment. "Fine, you can hold him Summer" replied Raven

'You always had a soft spot for her, Raven' Qrow thought before handing off Raven's son to Summer. As soon as Summer held onto the babe her silver eyes shined in joy.

"Ohh, aren't you such a cute little baby, yeah aren..." was all Qrow heard before ignoring Summer talking to the baby.

"What are you going to name them?" Qrow questioned his sister

Raven and Taiyang looked at each other and turned back to Qrow then replied " Naruto and Yang"

"Hmm why did you choose those names?" Summer asked while placing Naruto into Raven's free arm

"Taiyang named Yang after himself, they both translate into 'Little Sun Dragon' and Tai's name could also be translated into 'Elder Yang Xiao Long'" Raven answered calmly

"Naruto's was named after the naruto oranges on one of the islands that Raven and I had on one of a Recon mission" Taiyang said.

Truthfully, that mission was more than recon, they were discovered by one of the largest packs of Grimm. Taiyang was gravely injured when taking a blow for Raven, in order for her to open a portal to safety. After the adrenaline; near death experience, and alcohol consumption, that was the night that Raven and Tai had procreated.

"Waaaaahhhhh" the sound of Naruto cry disrupted his reminiscence of that memorable day.

Team STRQ snapped at attention when Naruto's cry got louder and louder until body started to give off a unusual red glow.

"Doctor!" Raven screamed as she worried over her child fearing that its life would end moments from when it began.

The doctor, whom was packing up, rushed over immediately when called and saw how the boy was literally glowing. To everyone's horror Naruto's skin started to burn off and dissipate revealing the red flesh underneath.

"DOCTOR! What's happening to my son!" Raven yelled at the Doctor who was panicking as well.

" I-I-I do-don't kno-know" the Doctor shuddered

Naruto's cries were only getting louder with each passing second and more and more of his skin shedding off.

"THEN WHAT CAN WE DO THEN!" Raven desperately screamed at the Doctor desperate for help. Summer rushed over and places her hands above him while giving off a white glow.

" I can't heal him, my semblance isn't working!" Summer said panicking at why she can't help her best friend's son. That his skin was still disintegrating at a rapid pace.

The rest of team STRQ were dumbfounded, Summer was one of the few unique people in all of Remnant to care so much for others to have a healing semblance and is more surprising when that semblance isn't working.

The doctor started to pace back and forth with his hands on his head, his mind racing to think of a solution to this problem.

However no one was ready for the red glow to explode into small particles and be replaced with a soft orange glow. Moreover they were in awe at how his skin was regenerating at a quicken pace, faster than anyone they met before.

"Outstanding" the Doctor said shocked

Everyone started wide-eyed at how Naruto had unlocked his aura by himself without assistance and was healing the extensive damage on his own.

"H-How?" Summer uttered was above him helping him heal his skin and boost his own healing prowess.

"Raven! Your arm!" Tai exclaimed as he saw the burns on Raven's arm.

Everyone looked at her arm and saw how the area sounding Naruto was burned to a crisp. In her distress Raven didn't even notice that her arm was heavily burned and was quite shocked how her aura didn't protect her.

"Raven are you okay?" Raven turned to see silver orbs full of worry

"I'm fine worry about Naruto"

" Is he going to be alright Doctor?"

Taiyang interjected worried about the mother of his children and said children.

The Doctor still shaken from what he just saw, "I-I don't know... whatever this is... it's not natural...I'm not sure about anything that happened just now"

While everyone was busy looking at the doctor no one noticed Naruto's blue eyes briefly flashing red.

Chapter Over

I hope that you liked my first chapter.

Leave a Review || Follow/Favorite If you want to || No Flames Please


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Arises

Disclaimer: I don't own any materials presented in the story

A/N: Sorry for the long time for the new Chapter

* * *

"I won't go against my word!" Talking

'I will never run away!' Thinking

" **Let's do this Kit!" Distorted Speech**

' **Ah what to do today, let's see murder, murder, murder, and oh more murder' Distorted Thoughts**

* * *

 **Story Start**

 **A Few Months Later**

Raven and Taiyang decided to live together in the house where Yang and Naruto were born. Speaking of Naruto within the few months nothing was strange about Naruto. In fact he was extremely healthy. Team STRQ went investigating what happened to Naruto, but no one could find the answer.

They knew that the red glow wasn't his semblance because he hadn't unlocked his aura yet. However Raven and Tai had put the thought aside in favor of improving their lives. They are living a moderately pleasant life, Raven goes out and does missions from time to time and visits her tribe despite Taiyang's feelings about it. While Tai spends his free time trying to fix up the barn to house animals.

Tai even got a job as a teacher at a upcoming huntsman training school on Patch. It wasn't the best job in the world, but Tai loved it teaching others and the pay wasn't that bad either.

Naruto and Yang were both fine and healthy for their age and the biggest problem that rose up was that they both cry a lot in the middle of the night keeping Raven and Taiyang up. That and considering how early Tai gets up to grade and plan lessons, he slowly became addicted to coffee.

It was the end of the day and Raven had tucked in Naruto and Yang in their separate cribs. Their cribs were next to one another hitting the wall, yet having enough space for an adult go in between and pick-up either child. On the wall opposite of the cribs were drawers with clothes and other supplies. The room they are in was painted a light green to stimulate grass with butterflies, dogs, and flowers painted all around the room while the ceiling was a light blue with white splotches that resembles the beautiful sky. As Raven left the room she turn the lights off and leaving only the little green light up dragon nightlight on that lays between the cribs.

"Hello Tai how was your day?" Raven questioned Tai as he enters the house

Taiyang replied clearly exhausted "It was a long meeting discussing whether students should build their own weapons or not, and then the plans if we did."

There normally would be food left, but Taiyang texted her beforehand saying how he would be home late and would get take out to eat. "Okay you get cleaned up while I'm getting ready for bed" Raven said as she left, but before that Taiyang hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear "You know we haven't done anything since Naruto and Yang were born"

Raven slapped him in the arm and said with a small smirk "Slow done mister just finish that shower of your then we'll see."

"I can't wait" Taiyang hummed.

As he went into the shower and closed the door Raven decided to get into more appropriate 'gear' for their task. After a few minutes Taiyang came out with only a towel to cover his lower parts and his hair still damp from the shower was shoved onto the bed with the towel falling down.

"Wow it been Xiao Long since we did something like this" Taiyang said gave out a large grin as he continued to look at Raven's outfit. She was currently wearing a see-though black night gown with it split in the middle to see her matching red lacy lingerie.

"God Dammit Tai" Raven replied jokingly at Tai's pun

"Ohh I love it when you get like this" Tai said as he continued to fondle Raven's ass while he continued to make out with Raven. Raven moaned rather loudly, but before they could get any further, "ma…ma?" They both froze still and slowly turned their head towards the door and saw how Naruto was out of his crib on the floor staring at them.

Taiyang looked like a deer caught in headlights and with his mouth open and pulled the blanket to cover his lower region, while Raven got off and went to the door and picked up Naruto holding close to her while looking surprised as well. 'Naruto shouldn't be able to do this he's only 5 months old' Raven thought with some concern, but was proud at her son's quick development.

"maw…maw… ow?" Raven only blushed at the fact that she was caught in the act by a 5 month old child.

"Looks like our boy has some muscle on him already"

"Do you think it's because of the red energy?"

"His muscles must have been more developed when he regenerated them after the energy was destroying them" Taiyang continued with a slight hum while holding his hand under his chin.

"Hey what are thinking about now Raven" Taiyang asked as he noticed how her eyebrows knit together when in deep thought.

"Just about what to do with him, I mean he so advance should we start training him earlier so that he would be ready for life" Raven replied with uncertainly as she doesn't want to raise a child solider, but he has a so much potential and it would be a waste.

Tai could only come up with one answer "I don't think that's a good idea no matter how gifted he's only 5 months old"

"I would rather him train and go through some hardship now rather than him dying in some field alone" Raven replied with a stern look on her face.

"We will talk about this later, now let's get him back into his crib before Yang wakes up noticing Naru is gone" Raven said as she waved her rear around when leaving the room to put Naruto back to sleep.

Yang and Naruto seem to have a connection as they know when the other is near each other. They often cried when separated and had to often do everything together. As she walked back into the nursery Naruto mumbling "ma-ma" as he fell asleep in her arms, Raven could only smile and say "That's right I'm your mamma and I remember that I will always love you and your sister".

She placed him back into his wooden crib and kissed him on the forehead and went over to Yang who was sleeping peacefully and gave her a kiss to. When she got back into the room she climb into her side of the bed and said "I'm no longer in the mood to continue and you have work in the morning don't you"

"Haaaaa... Fine" Taiyang said with a sigh, looks like he won't be getting any action tonight. Though he was more focused on the fact that he always had a crush on Raven, but have different views on topics than she did.

Tai fell alseep soon after not realizing the effects that this conversation will have later in life.

 ** _2 years later_**

Years have passed and everything was great, Taiyang changed his mind about the barn and wanted to instead renovate it into a training building, but when he finished it stilled looked like a barn, yet Raven still took a picture to commemorate his hard work. Everything was great, until a few days ago a message showed at their door.

A piece of paper, stabbed on the front door, had a picture of a 10 tail like objects with a one eyed monster looking straight at her with a red background and the words 'Blood for Blood' on the back written in red. When they received the message their was a photo of several dead people, when Raven saw the photo she was outraged and was preparing to leave.

"Raven you shouldn't do this" Taiyang trying to convince Raven to stay.

"You don't understand Tai the dead in the photo were members of my tribe" Raven yelled back at him, her eyes burning with hatred

"Why there died what is the point of you leaving"

"It's my fault that they are dead, the killer were members of a murderous part of the White Fang that broke apart"

Looking Solemn Raven continued, "I abandoned them, I could have stayed and taught to make sure that they can survive, that they will be strong. Instead I lost them to a terrorist group I tried to destroy years ago."

Faunus are humanoid race with animal characteristics, those traits depend on what race of faunus they are. However they are still the same species as humans and they can reproduce together although uncommon. That is because the Faunus are heavily oppressed and racism is very much common essentially everywhere. There status would have been worse if they haven't won the revvelation.

They had won the Faunus Right's Revelation as general Lagune was not aware that faunus had superior night vision and attempted to launch a sneak attack them in the night that led to his army defeated and him captured. It is widely considered the turning point of the war. The war started when humans started forcing all Faunus to live on an island southeast of remnant. There victory allowed faunus off the island, but racism was everywhere and faunus were despised nearly everywhere.

In this time a group named the White Fang, a group of mainly Faunus, was created to help support Faunus rights. They did so in peaceful protest and politic campaigns, and it was working albeit slower than most faunus would have wanted.

However there were members that disliked how slow it was and the braver ones broke off and became a group known as the Red Dawn. They didn't care for politics and just murdered humans to gain respect through fear.

They were successful for a little while until humans started retaliating, When the humans fought back the Red Dawn were crushed easily, but later they came back more powerful, organized, and more influential throughout the criminal underworld.

"Taiyang you don't understand, they want my head. Qrow and I were critical to disbanding there group, but there ideas still exists, that other stronger people will step up and pick up where they left off." Raven screamed at Taiyang.

"Think about your children Raven think about what would happen to them if you left." Taiyang asked her in desperation

"I am, if I stay their going to aim for Naruto and Yang to get back at me, the tribe in it's current state will be destroyed... I have to go… do you think I don't care about my children… Do you think I want to leave my kids... I won't abandon my family." Raven said softly and her voice rising near the end. She raised her head and Tai saw the tears leaving her head.

"Please stay for a while longer, don't you want to say goodbye." Taiyang said grabing her shoulder

"No, I have to go" Raven said as she jerk her shoulder turning for the door.

"I'm sorry please forgive me" was all Raven heard before darkness overtook her. In her hysteria her senses were dulled and wasn't ready for Tai to attack her.

'It's for the best our kids need a mother and I'm sure it was a bluff' Taiyang to try to reassure himself in his selfish decision. This choice however will be the act that will forever change history.

In the woods near the home where everything seems to be normal, but suddenly the world shattered like glass revealing a man with a blank white mask his brown hair was slicked back and a long strand runs down the mask. He was wearing a white vest like garment that goes down to his hips and goes over his white hakama attached together via a pink sash. He also has a large coat that goes from his neck to ankles. On hip his is a seemingly normal katana with tsuba, which resembles a prism, with a green handle with a diamond pattern etched into it.

"You should've just left… it would have made my job so much easier" The man said as he opened his eyes revealing menacing brown orbs.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Leave a Review || Follow/Favorite if you want || No Flames Please**


End file.
